


【锤基/海森】魔女集会·狼耳朵

by AnnaLu1128



Series: 【锤基/海森】魔女集会 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: 魔女集会AU狼人锤x魅魔基，吸血鬼海x人类巫师森简介：一对萌萌的狼耳朵，噢，还有一条狼尾巴，嗯......或者是两对两条？注意事项：*锤基有PG-13部分，海森依旧傻白甜*耳朵立起来又塌的是德牧，而不是狼，这个算是个bug（捂脸）不过当作狼人幼崽的特性还是可以说得通的，大概*原梗来自Ampil，请疯狂打call！把电话打爆那种！*可能ooc，不喜勿看





	【锤基/海森】魔女集会·狼耳朵

Thor——第二个被Tom捡回的孩子，是个狼人。

 

这个狼崽与其他的狼崽不一样，他在战斗和魔法上都表现出了惊人的天赋，可惜就是不爱学习，只喜欢打架和耍点雷电魔法。

 

而常年习武加钟爱找Chris ~~打架~~ 训练的Thor，导致现在变得这——么——大一只。

 

不过别看他现在这么大一只，他小时候可萌了！

 

每个狼人崽子 都会经过一段耳朵刚立起来但是还站不稳的阶段，稍有动作，那对大耳朵就摇摇欲坠，很是可爱。

 

Tom每次见到那如此软嫩Q弹的耳朵都超级想捏。

 

我是说，谁不想呢？

 

 

 

“Tom！”还是小狗狗形态的Thor吧嗒吧嗒的跑了过来，声线还是可爱的正太音，小耳朵软软的、随着脚步一下一下摔在他自己脑壳儿上，“Loki在哪里啊？”

 

“他在楼上看书呢。”请大家原谅Tom，他无时无刻都想抱着小Thor，把脸埋在他雪白的肚皮上，再用手不停地搓他的小耳朵，把它揉成不同的形状。

 

虽然上次他这么做得到了Thor和Chris（？）的不满。

 

前者觉得这行为是对待小狗狗的，他不希望Tom把他当作小孩子，接着还一脸自信的说我的耳朵已经能站稳了，当然，下一秒又软软的垂了下去，萌了Tom一脸血。

 

后者嘛......Tom还不知道......他猜是嫉妒吧......可能Chris觉得我有点偏心Thor？所以他只好摸了摸Chris的头以作安慰，并表示他绝对没有偏心。

 

“Thanks Tom！”说完Thor就又吧嗒吧嗒的跑上楼，找Loki玩去了。

 

“Tom。”这次是大儿子Chris的声音，看来是买完东西回来了，“我东西都买齐了。”

 

“Thank you, Chris. ”Chris懂事的早，刚来这里不久就开始帮自己忙了，虽然魔法天赋不高，却是Tom的得力的助手，让Tom的生活轻松多了，更何况，他也不太擅长照顾自己。

 

而且自从有这三个小鬼在，这栋房子不只是拥有收音机和翻书声了。

 

吃饭的时候有人陪伴，他们四个会互相分享今天的所见所闻，欢笑声永不断。

 

工作的时候有他们在旁边。Chris会帮忙处理一些小的事情，毕竟太复杂的东西他还没学会。Loki会安静的看着他们，说要认真学习、以后也要帮自己的忙。而Thor就因为太皮，而且一点也不会加看见复杂的文件就头晕，只能为他们泡点儿茶，有时候还会为自己捶捶背。

 

看着他们三个的样子Tom一下子就温暖了起来，无趣的工作虽没说变得有趣起来，但至少他们都很开心。睡觉的时候有三个暖团子，噢，其实只是一个暖团子，毕竟身为吸血鬼的Chris和约顿海姆出生的Loki体温还是较低的，有这一个暖团子还有两个大可爱陪伴，把Tom的噩梦全吹走了。

 

 

 

咳咳，好了，让我们回到耳朵上吧。

 

在Thor闯祸的时候，他会变回狼的形态，成为一只大型犬，在Tom身边蹭来蹭去，又伸出舌头去舔他的手，引诱Tom抬手去揉自己那手感极好狼耳朵。

 

而当Tom忍不住伸手的时候Thor就知道自己成功了，他会赶紧把耳朵蹭向Tom的手指。

 

接着Tom就会不断搓揉着自己的脑袋，摸摸自己毛茸茸的兽耳朵，然后渐渐忘记自己的过错，警告他不要再有下次，心软的放过自己。

 

结果......结果这次居然不管用？！被Tom揪耳朵揪得生疼的Thor心想。

 

“嗷嗷嗷！Tom求你放手！我知道错了！”被逼得变回人型的Thor哀嚎着。

 

“哼！别以为这招每次都有用！”Tom还揪着Thor的耳朵，不过这次揪的是人型的耳朵。

 

“对不起对不起Tom！我再也不敢啦！！”终于，Tom松开了手，Thor立马捂住自己的耳朵，然后用委屈的眼神看着他的监护人。

 

Tom说到底还是容易心软的人，气消了便赶紧看了看Thor有没有受伤。看见两只耳朵只是有点红便松了口气，接着轻轻摸了摸Thor装饰用的耳朵，还往狼耳朵那边吹了一口气。

 

不过由于兽耳是很敏感的，因此，狼人的毛炸了，“Tom？！”

 

“啊......”才意识到自己做的事情好像有点不对后Tom赶紧松手，“I'm so sorry！”

 

Thor其实一点也不介意，只是觉得有点痒罢了，“我没事！Tom你不用道歉！只是......只是有点痒而已。”

 

“那我先去收拾一下。”说完Thor便去储物室拿扫帚去了。

 

而在角落处，一直在暗中观察的小青蛇吐着信子，好像发现了新的恶作剧方法。

 

“嘶嘶......”——哼哼～兽耳好像很敏感呀～

 

噢顺带一提，让Thor不小心打破花瓶的罪魁祸首就是这条小蛇。

 

虽然小蛇的目的不是想打破家里的东西啦，只是不小心而已。

 

 

 

说起小蛇就不得不提一下Loki了。

 

Loki跟Tom一样很热衷摸Thor的狼耳，准确来说Loki是小时候很热衷啦。

 

小时候的Loki觉得Thor那耳朵软软的，好像布丁一样QQ弹弹的！而且还会说动，你要知道小孩子最喜欢动的东西了。

 

所以Loki不止一次扯着Thor的耳朵不放，还试过直接用未长齐的小牙齿去咬Thor的狼耳朵。

 

“嗷嗷嗷！Loki拜托你放开我的耳朵！”Thor虽然很喜欢Loki，但是被这么扯着脆弱的器官当然是不能允许啦。

 

而Loki一般会很乖的放开，因为目标转移到了Thor身后一甩一甩的尾巴。

 

“啊呜哇！”Loki发现新玩具就想挣脱Thor的抱抱，试图去抓那条摇来摇去的大尾巴。

 

“Loki，Loki！乖一点Loki！”一直乱动的Loki让Thor苦恼了半天，Tom和Chris还在市场，只有自己一个人要看好Loki太难了。

 

Loki是个好奇宝宝，什么东西都想碰，所以小狼崽只能抱着他，但抱着他吧又扯耳朵，不扯了吧又乱动，Thor真怕一个不小心把Loki给摔着了。

 

不过还好，Loki在听到Thor苦恼的声音停了下来。

 

Loki看着Thor的眼睛，而Thor也看着Loki的。

 

Thor正忍着伸舌头去舔Loki脸的冲动，因为Tom之前说了不要这么做，怕不卫生。

 

突然小Loki突然亲了一下Thor的下唇，奶声奶气的叫了一声：“or...！Th...or！”

 

这让Thor开心得原地打圈，差点变回原型，尾巴都快被他甩飞了。

 

刚好Tom跟Chris回来了。

 

“Tom！Tom！Tom！Loki刚刚说话了！！他叫我的名字了！！”Thor超级兴奋，忍不住原地蹦跶了起来，“他亲了我！！！我要娶Loki！！！”

 

“嗯？？？”刚回来的Tom一脸懵逼，Loki会说话了是值得开心的，但后面的是嘛玩意儿？？？

 

 

 

噢我是不是又扯远了？抱歉抱歉。

 

现在的Loki不会主动的去摸Thor的耳朵，额、或者碰Thor。

 

现在Loki都不粘Thor了，但他依旧粘着Tom，Thor？他觉得他自己就像实验动物！要么被Loki测试咒语，要么就是被他恶作剧，又或者仗着自己聪明调戏他。

 

这就让Thor很是难过，也很嫉妒Tom。不过Thor还是很喜欢Loki，也爱着Tom，所以委屈只能自己憋着。

 

Thor顶多让摸耳朵跟尾巴这件事变成Loki的特权，所以Loki是随便揉的！

 

可刚刚也说过，Loki并不稀罕。

 

这就让Thor的耳朵紧紧贴在自己脸上，尾巴也萎了一样的垂着。

 

 

 

呀，好像有点那啥，那就说点好玩的吧！

 

有一天Loki决定了恶作剧的内容。

 

Loki趁Tom和Chris出去的时候把Thor给敲晕了，绑进了地下室，并下了个静音咒。然后满脸兴奋的翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上，等待主角的醒来。

 

“唔......Loki？”Thor一睁开眼睛便看到弟弟的标准邪笑，唉，肯定没好事。

 

“早啊Thor～”Loki看到Thor习以为常的表情感到十分无趣，随即便选择坐在Thor的大腿上，开始计划的下一步。

 

他用极其挑逗的形式摸上狼人的耳朵，缓慢的、轻轻的，像是对待一个精品一样。

 

魅魔先是用手指在耳尖处捻了捻，然后滑到狼人的耳朵背后，把它往下压，接着松手，让它弹了一下。接着搓揉着嫩肉，还时不时轻拉，用指节缠着耳尖绕一圈，看着狼耳忍不住一抖一颤的，很是可爱。

 

“Loki......Stop......”Thor一眼看穿Loki只是想搞自己，但看着自己暗恋或明恋着（Chris和Benedict表示这小伙子的眼神也太明显了一点）的人用那圆润又富有弹性的屁股摩擦自己的大腿，还顶着一副愉悦的表情用那美丽又修长的手指玩着自己的耳朵，讲真有点憋不住。

 

“怎么了哥哥？你的耳朵就真的这么敏感吗？”没发现自己其实在玩火的Loki向Thor耳边呼了一口热气，完事还嫌不够，用舌头像奶猫一样舔了一下粉红色的内壁。

 

“吼......”Thor的嗓间发出了警告般的嘶吼，可这只让Loki变本加厉的调戏他的耳朵。

 

他直接把Thor的耳尖含在了嘴里，用舌头舔舐着，让淫秽的水声充斥在Thor耳边。不但如此，Loki还揽着Thor的脑袋，把他圈在自己胸口和手臂之间，不让他逃开。而另一边的软骨则用手继续蹂躏着，用两根手指夹着它，然后将拇指伸进耳孔，轻轻地搜刮着，不给Thor一点喘息的机会。

 

地下室内充满啾啾的水声和狼人的喘息声，这让正处于发情期的狼人虹膜发生变幻、成了腥红色。

 

对，Thor正处于发情期。

 

这件事Loki不知道，毕竟除了Thor他自己以外只有Tom知道。

 

我的意思是大家都知道兽人有发情期一说，只是他们不知道Thor的期数、频率而已。

 

从以前到现在Thor都是靠Tom调配的抑制剂度过的，每三个月，一个星期，一天一管药剂。

 

糟糕的是，由于Loki的恶作剧，他今天可没喝......

 

兽性渐渐压倒理智，他现在只想挣开绳子把面前的人日个三百回合。

 

操！绳子是被施过法吗？怎么扯不断！

 

Loki没想到这举动居然这么上瘾，Thor的低吼声取悦了他的耳朵，随着调戏的动作一股暖流走过他的全身最终抵达了下腹挥之不去。

 

Loki不断的舔弄着Thor的耳朵，那边仿佛涂了奶油一般，让他不想停下。他舔过狼人的耳背，向耳洞里吹气，咬上耳尖用牙齿轻轻摩擦着，并且吸吮着那里。手揉着Thor的头皮，让金发穿梭于他的指缝，适当地拽着头发微微拉扯。

 

中途Thor挣扎的力度突然增大，但Loki并不担心，毕竟这绳子可是使了魔法的。而且就算挣脱了又能怎样？Thor哥哥这么宠自己，又怎么舍得打他呢？

 

Loki继续他的恶作剧，没留意Thor的状况。他好像被某种东西控制住了一样，不行停下手上的工作。

 

他还想继续，他不想停下，他想要更多......更多更多......

 

他想听Thor更多的声音，他想感受Thor更多的体温，他想触碰Thor更多的肌肤，他想知道Thor更多的反应，他想获得Thor更多的注意，他想要Thor更多的......

 

他想要Thor。

 

被发情期控制得差不多的Thor用仅剩的理智咬住自己的舌头，尝试让自己疼回一些自控能力。他开口想让Loki停下却没有用，Loki好像听不见自己说的话只光顾着舔舐自己的耳朵，手还转移了阵地开始摸自己的手臂、胸肌，试图脱下自己的衣服。

 

Thor脑中有无数把声音诱惑他去操Loki，这不就是你想要的吗？现在他自己送上门了为何不呢？

 

但不行，他不想以这种......这种失控的状态......这种只有性欲和不明不白的状态进行......

 

不行就是不行！

 

肩膀传来的疼痛唤醒了被本能控制的Loki，他有点迷茫的看着眼前正喘着气的Thor，感受到自己下身有股欲望在往脑袋上涌，接着便是觉得自己的屁股好像被什么硬硬的东西顶着。

 

噢，下一秒他就完全清醒了。

 

Loki吓得直接逃离了现场，留下了还在被绑着的Thor，自己跑回了房间，锁住门，不敢出来。

 

而Thor被逼独自一人挺过一次热潮期，并在一切咒语失效之后挣脱了绳子，拿冷水冲洗了一下汗湿的身体后返回自己的房间。

 

 

 

就在那几天Tom一直以为自己两个儿子吵架了。

 

不过過了幾天他们两个又和好了。

 

而且关系还比以前更好了，甚至好像到了有点过于亲密的程度？

 

 

 

我们继续下一个话题吧？

 

关于兽耳朵的话呢，Chris曾经也有过。

 

这位吸血鬼曾经也有过毛茸茸的大耳朵，不过是真的那种名副其实的“大”耳朵。

 

 

 

咳咳咳，其实我们的Chris吧，一直都喜欢Tom。

 

其实这也不是秘密了，就只有Tom自己不知道（对！连Thor都察觉到了！）。

 

所以有时候我们的Chris还挺嫉妒Thor的，原因是Thor拥有那对萌萌的狗耳朵和狗尾巴，而自己只有尖尖的耳朵和冰冷的皮肤。

 

他是人类与吸血鬼的混血，虽然没有苍白的皮肤和血红的眼睛，但依旧比不上那软乎乎的兽耳朵呀。

 

当然，Tom不会因为这样而偏爱谁，Tom给他们三个的爱都是相同分量的。

 

只是Chris看Tom顶着一堆幸福的花花去摸着Thor的脑袋的时候就很嫉妒。

 

因此口称不屑于毛茸茸势力的Chris私下、偷偷的学习变形术。 ~~尽管吸血鬼懂得变成蝙蝠就够用了但是这可不能攻略Tom啊！~~

 

终于有一天，在Chris坚持不懈的努力下，他变成了一只狼！

 

啊不，金色的毛不可能是狼的，所以是金毛犬！

 

不管了，反正这下子Tom就能笑摸他的狗头了！

 

学会变形术以后好感度肯定也是蹭蹭蹭的往上涨，然后成功娶Tom为妻从此过上更加幸福快乐的生活。

 

只是嘛，这个狗，居然有一个房间那么大。

 

对，这就是一个大失败。

 

最惨的是，Chris还变不回来，哈哈哈哈哈简直能笑死个Loki。

 

“What the hell？！”

 

刚买完东西回来的Tom直接被这隐藏在阴影中的、黑咕隆咚、还会动的东西吓了个半死。Thor和Loki也听见动静从屋里走了出来，前者两眼发光的看着这巨兽，后者则差点没给笑死。

 

“Chris？”靠直觉认出自己大儿子的Tom走上前摸了摸大狗狗鼻子上的毛。

 

“嗷......”噢天呐，变成狼的Chris不会说话了，只能跟小狗一样嗷嗷的叫着。

 

一个看起来凶得要命的巨型狗跟小奶狗一样嘤嘤嘤的喊着，噗嗤，请原谅Loki他没憋住直接笑瘫在地上。

 

“Chris你怎么了？是变形咒还是魔药啊？”Tom围着Chris转了一圈，然后没忍住偷笑了一声，顺便也偷偷顺了几下毛。

 

“嗷......”——魔法失败了。

 

“这不是我干的哈哈哈哈肯定变形咒失败了吧噗......”Loki依旧没憋住。

 

“噢——！兄弟你变得好大一只！有兴趣干一架吗？！”Thor拍着Chris的后腿，接着就被Chris一尾巴甩开，示意：没空！走开！

 

“啊......但我不记得怎么帮人解这咒啊......”Tom摸了摸Chris低垂的脑袋，“Loki，你帮我去翻翻书好吗？”

 

“嗯，Thor走啦，去书房。”没笑完还捂着肚子的Loki拉着还想干架的狼人进书房去了。

 

“Chris你再忍忍啊，他们很快就会找到的。”犬控Tom已经恋上了这种毛发的触感，他以安慰的名义不断搓着Chris的狗毛，“话说为什么突然学习变形术啊？”

 

“嗷......”Chris不能回答便选择用前爪把Tom圈了起来，然后用他那毛茸茸的脸去蹭他，还用鼻子拱他，炽热的鼻息和松软的毛发打在Tom的手臂上，有点痒痒的。

 

“哈哈哈，Chris别这样！痒！”Tom埋进Chris的项间，挠着Chris的下巴，然后眼睛瞟上了那两个大大的耳朵，“Chris......能让我摸摸你的脑袋吗？”

 

Chris听罢乖乖趴下不动，让Tom贴近自己，抚摸他垂下的大耳朵。

 

Tom虽然身高一米八多，但是想要彻底的玩弄金毛的脑袋他需要再上一点。所以他选择直接骑上大狗狗的后背，感受那软绵绵的毛发，尽情玩弄他的耳朵。

 

——这触感......这软绵绵......天国！

 

如果在这时候看Tom的话你能发现他身边都是一圈fafa跟bling bling.

 

Tom看了看Chris的大尾巴，尾巴不断甩来甩去，看来很高兴的样子，但是这么个摇法有点难摸到的样子......

 

“Chris......那个......能再让我搓搓肚皮吗？”Tom选择摸另一个地方，他从Chris身上滑了下来，然后双手合十，拜托他的大儿子。

 

其实Tom直接说Chris也会答应，毕竟他就是为了Tom才学的咒语啊！ ~~（虽然失败了，但效果好像还不错？）~~

 

Chris立马嗷的一声翻过身，露出金黄色的肚皮。

 

过了一会儿，拿着魔法书的Loki和Thor一打开门就见到自己的监护人趴在Chris的肚子上揉来揉去，还把脸埋进金毛里，开心得像个三岁小孩。

 

一股子不想被打扰的气息飘了过来，Loki赶紧把Thor拉回屋里，表示：打扰了。

 

 

 

END.

 


End file.
